


peace within the storm

by houseofbees



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofbees/pseuds/houseofbees
Summary: There were worse ways to wake up—though waking up in the middle of the night always sucked. But, still, waking up to a superhero knocking on your window at 3 AM had to be one of the strangest ways to start your day.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	peace within the storm

**Author's Note:**

> what's the point of this? parksborn, that's what. when does this take place? fuck if i know dude, all i know is harry knows who peter is. fuck plot, they're here for eachother and that's all that matters
> 
> anyway i wrote this in literally one sitting and did only minor, minor editing so if you see something that bothers you please just look up at the sky and curse god for making me efficient but lazy
> 
> enjoy the parksborn lads, ladettes, and ladders

It was 3 AM when Peter came knocking on his window.

Harry had  just  finished a  really  ,  really  hard day.  A day full of training, homework, even _more_ homework, and helping MJ catch pictures of New York City from above  . Safe to say, he was  totally  exhausted.  So when he walked into his room and saw his beautiful bed—with a memory foam mattress and weighted blankets—he immediately collapsed on it and went out like a light .

And as a knocking jerked him out of his dream—Harry had to take a second to confirm he wasn't still running from a giant spaghetti monster—he was  just  about ready to kick someone's ass . He deserved at least some amount of sleep.

What he didn't expect, was a soaking-wet Spider-Man, shaking in the rain with wide eyes.

"Peter?" Harry mouthed. Peter only knocked again, this time with  just  a bit more frenzy.

Dragging himself out of bed—and getting himself tangled up in the sheets a few times—he stumbled over to the window and threw up his hands in a "what-the-fuck ?" gesture. Peter responded with some sort of vague hand wave and mimicking a sliding lock. It was almost funny, seeing him do his weird charades in costume.

"Fine, fine,  just  give me a second."

Harry fumbled with the lock for a few moments before it opened with a _click!_

Immediately, Peter scrambled through the  impossibly  narrow gap and flopped onto the floor with a wet slap.  Jumping to his feet with an odd mix of grace and clumsiness, he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and rested his forehead against his chest . For a moment, the only sounds were Peter's quick breaths and the rain on the window.

Then, Peter spoke  meekly , "Hey, Harry. What's up?"

Harry took a good look at Peter. This close, he could see all the little tears and marks on his costume. Burnt patches and little scratches. Even a tuft of hair poked through his mask. Not only all that, but Peter was still shaking like hell, and his grip on Harry was starting to make his arms go numb.

"Peter?" he whispered. Peter tilted his head up  just  the tiniest bit.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... okay?"

"Oh, sure, I'm swell," Peter mumbled. His hand twitched and Harry wasn't exactly sure why.

"Huh. You just seem... how do I put this  lightly  ? Like you lost a fight with Electro then got your ass kicked by the Rhino. And  maybe  add a few sprinkles of losing a rap battle with Kraven."

Peter smiled under his mask, which Harry shouldn't have known.  But Peter's face was right against his chest—right against his heart—and it was kind of hard to focus on anything else.

"That's not an  entirely  inaccurate description of my day."  Peter's hands slid down to Harry's arms, then to his wrists, before intertwining his fingers with Harry's . Still, his grip was as tight as ever.

Harry rested his head on top of Peter's.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You wanna sit and watch a movie?"

"You get me, Harry."

Harry grinned.  Which he immediately regretted, due to his mouth immediately coming into contact with god-knows how many germs on Peter's mask  .  He zipped his mouth shut, but that was worse somehow because now he was  distinctly  aware of how hard it was to keep himself from smiling .

To make matters even worse, Peter lifted his head up and bumped his forehead against his chin. He apologized, nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck.  The good news? Peter wasn't  directly  against his chest and  probably  couldn't hear his heartbeat (Or could he  ? Peter never  really  talked about his super-hearing). The bad news?

Peter's face was in the crook of his neck, and Harry  promptly  short-circuited. It was a damn miracle that he was able to hear Peter's next words when his soul had abandoned his body.

"Uh, Har?"

"Yeah?"

"Movie, remember?" It was only then Harry realized had Peter pulled away, crossing his arms. "You've been standing here for, like, five minutes."

"Oh. Right, sorry."

Peter pulled off his mask and threw it on Harry's bed.  Harry forced himself to ignore the annoyance of that germ-riddled mask laying on his blankets, before turning his attention back to Peter  . And, wow.  His eyes glinted in the moonlight while his skin glowed with energy bubbling beneath the surface  . Even at 3 AM. Even when he's  supposedly  gotten his ass kicked. There was always constant energy with Peter. No matter what.

Harry should  probably  stop lamenting about Peter so much. It was interfering with his internal monologues.

"So, wanna watch Star Wars?"

Peter beamed, wide and accented with a dip of his head.

" Absolutely ."


End file.
